


Better With You

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Matchmaking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: When star player Zero signs with the L.A. Devils, Jude Kinkade's life is thrown into disarray. After months of wondering why Zero never called him back, he suddenly has to help him settle in L.A., all while ignoring the unresolved tension between them.





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary is terrible. This is more or less non-AU, but not really canon, lol. I hope you enjoy it. Part 9 of my Thrill verse is on the way. :)

This should be the biggest moment of Jude' Kinkade’s career.

Zero, a top player from Ohio, is finally signing for the Los Angeles Devils after months of intense negotiations. It was Jude's first major attempt to get someone to sign with the basketball team owned by his father and up until last week he was sure that he'd done a terrible job. 

Jude knows that the agency only sent him because they wanted to see him fail. The downside of being Oscar Kinkade’s son was that people got a kick out of treating him like dirt. If only they knew that Oscar treated him even worse. 

“I'd like to thank the two people who brought me here. That's Jude. A junior agent and a rock star at my agency. And God, with him, all things are possible.” 

Cameras flash repeatedly as Zero sits there and attempts to charm everyone with a bright white grin.

Jude has to fight to keep the strained smile on his face. No doubt, Zero is about to come out with some more bullshit, but the part that annoys him the most is  _ rock star _ . 

Two months ago, Zero had been all smiles as Jude laid out his plan. Uproot Derek as the rising star of the team; Terrence might have been Captain, but he wasn’t the magician that Derek was. If Terrence was the backbone of the team, Derek was the brain. The only problem there was that Derek was a downward spiral and Jude knew a sinking ship when he saw one. 

All of that scheming is how he finds himself here. Teeth gritted as cameras flash in his face and Zero shakes hands with anyone in the vicinity. 

Once the interviews are done, Zero strolls over to where Jude’s been fielding calls from Lucas, a hot head senior agent who’s got a stick in his ass, and thumps him on the back. 

“World domination, here we come.”

They’ve not talked much since Zero flew in; all of the paperwork was handled by someone else. The only reason why Jude is here for the photocall is down to Zero personally requesting his presence. After months of radio silence, he’s not sure why.

“World domination?” 

Zero grins; his white teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lights. “You  _ do  _ remember the plan we came up with? I unseat Derek Roman as the natural successor to Terrence and we both reap the rewards.”

Jude is surprised that Zero even remembers, they'd done justice to a bottle of tequila on that same night. In fact they did a lot more than tequila and apparently Zero didn't forget about it. 

He just didn't call. 

“That wasn't a serious plan,” Jude stresses, “I work for Derek, I can't get caught trying to sabotage him.”

Zero takes a step closer and whispers in Jude's ear. “You leave the sabotage to me.”

With that, he's gone. 

~

The text comes through at two in the morning. Jude is in his boxers watching Netflix and poking at the leftover pizza he found in his fridge. It's a sad way to spend the night after Oscar signed a player he'd personally recruited but it's not like he has any friends. 

_ Can you come over? _

At first he thinks he's seeing things but the name clearly says  _ Zero.  _

_ I don't know where you live.  _

It shouldn't depress Jude as much as it does, but they'd formed a friendship back in Ohio. The fact that he doesn't even know anything  _ real  _ about Zero isn't lost on him. 

_ I'll come to you.  _

Jude bites back a groan as he scans the room for his pants; so much for his solo Netflix and chill. 

~

Zero's dressed in a plain white shirt and sweatpants when he arrives. His blonde hair is messy, like he took a shower and just left it like that and he smells like Axe body spray. Jude shows him in, all while wondering how Zero knows where he lives. 

“What's up?” Zero asks when he's settled on the couch. 

Jude shrugs. “You came over here. I should be asking you that.”

“I don't really know anyone, so, I guess it's your lucky day.”

“What about your grand plan?”

Zero smiles and runs a hand through his unkempt hair. “I might need your help after all.”

Jude isn't sure he can help him, not when all he can think about is the last time they were truly alone together. He knows things about Zero that no one else does and apparently, neither of them are going to mention it. 

“That's fine, but like I said, if it comes to Derek, leave me out of it.”

Zero shifts and sits up so that he's angled towards Jude. “You don't owe Derek anything. I still remember what you told me back in Cleveland. About his nasty little habit.”

Jude feels his blood freeze. He's still not sure why he told Zero that, clearly he imagined the connection between them. He just hopes that he's not made a huge error in judgement. 

“You promised that you wouldn't say anything.”

Zero takes the time to look Jude directly in the eye. “I won't. That doesn't mean that I  _ like  _ what you're doing.”

Jude wants to ask why he cares, but he doesn't. 

He knows that Zero is only interested in one thing and it's not him. 

~

The week after that impromptu visit, Zero texts Jude an address and the words  _ come over.  _

It's midday and the team only went through a light morning session. That means that Zero's work is done, but Jude's still on the clock. With great reluctance, he drives his Tundra over to location and tries not to feel inadequate when he sees Zero's fancy condo. 

“My realtor is looking into a house for me, but in the meantime, this'll do.”

Jude nods, but he's not really interested in Zero's living situation; he's wondering why he's here. Just two hours earlier, he saw Zero fawning all over Jelena Howard. He can already see where this will go. Zero will hook up with Jelena and suddenly be too busy to hang out. 

Not that he wants to hang out with Jude anyway. 

“Why am I here?” From Zero's raised eyebrows, Jude senses he sounds testy, but if it gets him out of here quickly he doesn't mind. 

“I was thinking that maybe star power would work in my favour, but Jelena isn't over her ex. Going there would be a  _ bad  _ idea, so we need another plan.”

Jude rolls his eyes because he has one -  _ patience.  _ Zero's so desperate for stardom that his feet are barely on the ground. He's been here for five minutes and he's already buzzing to jump into a rocket launcher. It doesn't make any sense. 

“Zero, you're a good player. What you need to do is build up a reputation. Make friends, do community outreach. Be the natural successor to Terrence - or Derek if he gets his act together - what's the rush?”

Zero leans against his kitchen counter. “Time waits for no man, Jude. I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. You promised me that I'd be a star.”

“Yeah, in two to three years, not  _ five  _ minutes,” Jude snaps. There's no way that he's going to take responsibility for Zero's delusion of grandeur. 

“What makes you so sure that I won't tell someone about Derek?”

Jude scoffs, and rolls his eyes for good measure. “Go ahead. You really think anyone will take kindly to you ratting out a teammate? And Oscar has eyes and ears everywhere. He'll find out that it was you.”

They're staring at each other intensely now, with anger burning in Zero's eyes. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Zero steps forward into Jude's space. “You told me that we were in this  _ together. _ ”

Jude shakes his head. “That was before I realised that you need your ego stroked on an hourly basis.”

Zero laughs suddenly and moves away from Jude. He points at him and says, “This is what I liked about you in Ohio. You stand up to me.”

Considering that Jude's lived a life of invisibility, it's a surprise to him too. There just something about Zero that cuts through his defences. This connection that makes it simple for him to be real with him. 

“Someone has to before you throw your career away over too much ambition.”

Jude starts to head towards the door because he's got a meeting in an hour; coddling Zero can wait. 

“Wait,” Zero calls out. “I'm sorry that I didn't call. After...you know.”

Jude stops and turns to look back at him. “After we  _ kissed _ ?” 

It's telling that Zero can't even say it. Jude suspected that it meant nothing, but this is confirmation. 

Zero clears his throat and nods slowly. “Look, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that…”

Jude snorts. “Don't sweat it, Zero. I know what kind of guy you are.”

On that note, he leaves. 

~

By the time Jude reaches his apartment, it's late and he's exhausted. Being a junior agent mostly consists of running around after people and ordering coffee. That's on top of the new roles he's been given as a reward for getting Zero on board. Although, he's starting to think that the agency made him point man at the arena because they're sick of Oscar

“What kind of guy am I?” 

Jude practically jumps out of his skin when he sees Zero leaning against his front door. He moves aside for Jude to open it and follows him in. 

“Zero, I don't have time for this. We kissed. We moved on. That was that. I did my homework before I flew out. I know that you're the type to run through people like they're disposable.” 

Zero seems to concede the point, although, he doesn't look happy. 

“You knew that and you didn't try to seduce me, the way every other agency did. Couple of them sent pretty girls to do their bidding. The Devils sent... _ you. _ ” 

“They didn't send me,” Jude mumbles without thinking. It's the reason why they're riding him so hard at the agency. Getting Zero to sign for the Devils was his idea, a way to get into Oscar's good books. He and Oscar hatched the plan and he'd executed it. 

“Oh, I just figured that…” Zero trials off, eyes pensive and fixed on Jude. “So, you're into guys then?”

Jude speaks without thinking. “I don't know what I'm into. I don't  _ date  _ people.”

Zero nods and shifts his feet. “Right. You're busy with work. I get that.”

Jude should just leave it there, but he feels this urge to just tell someone about himself. The ugly truth that he always keeps hidden. 

“Actually, no, I'm just not dateable. It's fine. When you kissed me...That was the first time.”

Zero's blue eyes widen to the point where all Jude sees is white. Dread floods his system when he realises what he's just admitted and  _ who  _ to. Zero, who gets an abundance of girls  _ and  _ guys whenever he wants. 

“God, I'm so sorry,” Zero says and he looks genuinely remorseful. Jude would be offended if he wasn't confused. “I thought that they sent you to, you know,  _ tempt  _ me. Damn.”

Jude shrugs. “It's not a big deal. We kissed. I flew back to LA. You  _ almost  _ won another championship. Life goes on.”

He's doing his best to sound collected, but that kiss has played on his mind since it happened. Up until five minutes ago, he thought that maybe Zero liked him - or liked him enough to want to kiss him. Now he knows that it was just a facade. 

Zero shakes his head. “No, it was...wrong of me. Besides, you're an awesome guy. I find it hard to believe that you're not with someone. Whatever it is that you're into - you deserve someone.”

Jude chuckles at that one. “I have a rich father and daddy issues. It's a toxic combination.”

Zero laughs gently, but he doesn't reply. He glances at his watch briefly. 

“The guys on the team are having this thing that I need to be at, but we'll see each other later.”

Jude doesn't hold his breath. 

~

Later turns out to be the following week, when Zero invites him to a club night that he's hosting. Generally, the players have a strict curfew to adhere to, but it's not a game night and Zero needs to raise his profile. It's a typical event - young, single people with enough money to keep the alcohol flowing and the cash registers chiming. 

It's not really Jude's scene. 

He's been sitting in a dark corner nursing the same glass of Coke since he arrived. 

“Dude, you're not going to meet anyone if you stay in the same spot. Go and… _ mingle. _ ”

A weird sensation trickled down Jude's spine when he realises that this isn't about them  _ hanging  _ out. It’s about Zero hooking him up with someone. 

“I'm not here to mingle.” 

The bitterness in his tone is sharp that he can taste it. Zero takes it in typical fashion; an easy shrug that screams  _ do whatever you want.  _ Jude waits for Zero to go back to the bar, maybe talk to a girl or too, but he remains in the booth. His leg is warm against Jude's and the illuminating glow of the lights make his hair a sandy yellow. 

“You know, I thought I'd come to LA and maybe snag some high profile actress or Jelena Howard. I had this dream of becoming such a huge star that I would forget where I came from.” Zero sounds wistful, like he's recounting an old tale. 

Jude’s not really sure how to respond. 

“And then I get here and realise that it's the same old fake shit that I left behind when I moved to Ohio.”

That's new information to Jude, as far as he knew Zero was born and raised in Colorado. Although, the bleach blonde hair and perma-tan make it seem obvious now. If that doesn't scream _California,_ he doesn't know what does. 

“You're from California?”

Zero takes a long sip of his beer and nods. “Yeah. Split when I was eighteen. Got scouted during high school. Lucky me, huh.”

“You majored in business management, though, and not the usual  _ Communications, _ ” Jude points out. “Getting a full ride isn't so bad.”

Zero doesn't answer and after a minute passes, it's clear that he isn't going to. 

“Enough about me, anyone catch your eye yet?”

Jude could be brave and say  _ yeah, you  _ but he's not stupid enough to set himself up to be rejected and  _ again _ . 

“Like I said, I'm not here to mingle.”

~

Zero is relentless in his pursuit to set Jude up. At first it's annoying, but after a fun date with Zero's personal chef, he starts to see the upside. He didn't exactly click with Pierre, but it was a fun evening. Relaxing enough that he didn't freak out or need to run away halfway through. 

“What do you mean that you didn't click with him?” 

Jude shrugs and pokes at his potato salad. He and Zero are grabbing lunch together. It was supposed to be a way for them to discuss Zero's plan to become the Devils’ star player, but instead he's been faced with a deluge of questions over the dates that he's been on.

“He was a nice guy, but there was no... _ spark. _ ”

Zero rolls his eyes. “This isn't a fairytale, Romeo. You have to give  _ someone  _ a chance.”

Jude raises an eyebrow because for all of the advice and talking, Zero's still single. “What about you? Why don't you put your own advice to practice.”

Zero clicks his tongue audibly. “I don't do relationships. Ever. They're messy and require time and effort that I'm not willing to put in.”

Jude can't really talk. He's sure that Zero has more experience than he does, but that just sounds  _ lonely.  _ Jude’s alone because he has no idea what he's doing. Zero choosing to remain isolated doesn't seem healthy. 

“You know what, if I have to find someone then you do too.”

Zero's eyes widen with horror. “Absolutely not.”

“Fine,” Jude says, setting his fork down. “No more dates or talk about  _ me  _ finding someone.” 

Jude’s still trying to figure Zero out, but based on this conversation he wonders if Zero himself has ever had a true relationship. Not a superficial one based on sex and how good they look with each other. 

“Hey, I'm trying to  _ help  _ you,” Zero protests, petulance painted all over his face. “Who else is going to take the time?”

Well. No one. That's besides that point. 

“Look, it would be good for you start getting out and about. You need to cultivate your celebrity. That means being seen with people. Getting them to speculate and so forth.”

Zero shrugs but he doesn't argue. 

~

That's how they find themselves on a double date two weeks after the club opening. Jude is with a friend of Zero's new personal trainer and Zero has some blonde Instagram model on his arm. Jude knows this because he was the one to vet her and make her sign the necessary non disclosure agreements. 

They're at dinner, some fancy Italian restaurant that Jude mentioned in passing. Zero managed to get a reservation even though rumour has it that it's usually booked for months. 

“So, it's Jules, right?” Stacey, the Insta model is one of those giggly girls that Jude generally avoids. They always come a wave of thick perfume, acrylic nails, false eyelashes and hair. If he didn't know that he was gay, he does now. 

Zero answers before he can. “ _ Jude.  _ He works with my agency. His father owns the team.”

Stacey’s eyes light up at that tidbit. “You know I've always wanted to be a Devil Girl!”

Jude’s date, Tom, snorts loudly at her words. “Maybe try a job that affords you some dignity, darling.”

Jude meets Zero eyes and gives him a look that hopefully says  _ really _ ?

What follows next is an evening of Tom and Stacey trading barbs back and forth while Jude and Zero look on in bemusement. Jude barely enjoys his chicken salad. Zero manages to eat his grilled fish and green bean salad, all with an amused glint in his eyes. 

When he's done, he signals the waiter over and asks for the bill. 

“This has been fun, but Jude and I have to go. Stacey, it was a pleasure to meet you. Tom, I'll see you next week.”

Just like that, Stacey forgets that she's spent the entire evening arguing over the moralities of dancing and she's all smiles and giggles again. Even Tom has a dreamy look in his eyes that definitely isn't directed at Jude. 

Jude bites back a dark chuckle; he doesn't know how Zero does it. What he does know is that he's tired of going out with people when he has feelings for Zero. He did back in Cleveland and he does now. 

Those thoughts are lingering on his mind when Zero is driving them back to his house. He's apologetic about the date, but it's not his fault. Plus, he caught sight of the paparazzi so they'll at least generate some buzz from it. 

“That's why I don't date,” Zero is saying when he pulls into his driveway. “The amount of bullshit you have to go through to find someone is not worth it. I'm not wired that way.”

Jude looks at Zero and thinks  _ yeah I know.  _

_ “ _ Just...no more setting me up, okay? I am grateful that you've been helping me. I don't really know why, but at least you're not making fun of me for being this inexperienced at my age.”

Zero shuts the engine off and beckons for Jude to get out of his BMW. He doesn't speak until he's locking the garage door leading to the house. 

“I would never make fun of you.”

There's something in the way he says it that makes Jude's heartbeat quicken. 

He pushes the feeling down and smiles while he's following Zero through to his living room. 

“What's this  _ really  _ about, Zero?” Jude asks when Zero hands him a beer and they settle on the couch. “Why are you so invested in me finding someone?”

Jude would be lying if he said he hasn't considered the fact that Zero likes him as more than a friend, but on the other hand, maybe he doesn't. 

“I don't know. Usually, I'm a selfish guy. Can't I be selfless for once?”

Jude chuckles dryly. “If you want to be selfless, you can buy me a Porsche. My car is two weeks away from dying on me.”

Zero takes a long swig of his beer. “If you want me stop, just say the word. Just wanted to help out a friend is all.”

_ Friend.  _

That clears that up then, Jude thinks. 

That's all they are. 

Friends. 

~

Two things happen the following week. The first is that Jude meets  _ someone _ . He's overseeing a team photoshoot when he notices the assistant eyeing him curiously. That in itself is not unusual. According to Lionel, the fading but still wildly popular Hollywood actress who he managed to get come to home games, he's not hard on the eyes. Still, it's not like he's ever going to be brave enough to ask someone out. Isn't that why Zero keeps taking pity on him?

True to form, he leaves the shoot feeling wistful. Even if he wanted to talk to the assistant photographer, there are too many witnesses around. So, he decides to leave it. 

The assistant photographer has other ideas. He catches up with Jude just before he reaches the parking lot. 

“Hey, it's Jude, right?” Jude stops, frowning when he sees who it is. 

“Yeah, I'm Jude Kinkade.”

“Danny.” Danny smiles at him warmly and Jude returns it before he know what he's doing. 

“I was just wondering if you'd like to grab a drink sometime. With me.”

For a second Jude is confused, but the penny drops a moment later and he's hit by an overwhelming sense of panic. 

“Oh, uh, did you want to talk about Derek or Zero? You might need to go through the agency. I'm just a---”

Danny cuts him off with a gentle touch to his arm. “No, I want to talk to  _ you.  _ Over a drink. Or dinner. Whatever you want.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Jude releases a breathy laugh. “I'd like that.”

They exchange numbers briefly before Danny has to go back and finish up with the shoot. 

Jude drives out of the parking lot with a smile on his face. 

~

Jude doesn't tell Zero about Danny. It's not like they're really friends. Zero just hangs out with him when he's bored, and Jude's basically his glorified babysitter. 

That's all it is. 

At least until he meets Zero in the arena parking lot. There's a shiny, navy coloured Porsche and Jude raises an eyebrow. Judging by the way Zero is leaning against the passenger side, shades on while he basks in the halo offered by the sun, it's  _ his  _ car. 

“Another car?” At this rate, Zero's going to end up spending all of his money before be put his plan to usurp Derek in action. 

Zero smirks and steps away from the car. “Actually this is yours. To say thank you for everything. You believed in me and I don't take that lightly.”

Jude is stunned. This is far beyond Zero paying for pizza or taking him to an event. This is a big deal. And here he is, lying to Zero about Danny. 

“I don't know what to say.”

Zero grins. “How about we take it for a spin?”

~

They're parked outside Zero's condo and listening to the faint sounds of the radio when Jude's guilt bubbles over. 

“I've been seeing someone.” 

Zero doesn't react at first. Jude watched him closely, and catches the way his eye widen with surprise. 

Technically, there's not much to tell. He's been on three dates with Danny and hasn't gotten so much as a kiss. Not for lack of trying on Danny's part, he's just hesitant. What if he's a terrible kisser? 

“Alright, my man, look at you. Flying on your own.”

Jude hits Zero's arm playfully. “Shut up. I'm probably screwing it all up. I mean, we haven't done  _ anything. _ ”

Zero's eyes harden and be turns so that he's facing Jude. “He's not pushing you, is he?”

Jude shakes his head. “No, that's not it. I just feel like I'm going to make a mess of it. Even something as simple as a kiss.”

Zero laughs gently and sits back. “You're good on that front. Trust me.”

Jude looks down at his lap. “Doesn't feel that way. I feel like I'm going to mess it up and he's going to see right through me.” 

Zero clears his throat and bites at his lip for a moment. “Maybe I can help you. You kiss me and I'll let you know.”

The words are said with absolute sincerity and Jude has to wonder if Zero is being serious or just fucking with him. 

“That would be wrong. I'm dating another guy.”

Zero snorts and scratches at the faint hairs on his chin. “I'm not begging you to leave him for me. Just wanted to help you out. Anyway, I'm probably going to order Thai food and catch a movie. You wanna come up?”

It's been a while since they've hung out, a fact that Zero hasn't directly brought up, but it's been heavily hinted at. 

Jude agrees and he sends Danny a text message on their way into the condo.

~

Jude is watching Zero laughing at some stupid scene from  _ Rush Hour _ when he realises that he feels like he belongs. It's an alien feeling, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be in this moment. They're on the hardwood floor, with take out boxes spread in front of them. 

People look at Zero and see this imposing basketball player with an air of mystery around him, but Jude's never met that guy. All he knows is  _ this  _ Zero. The normal, non-imposing guy; the one who's kind, giving and actually offered to kiss him. 

With each passing moment, Jude regrets turning him down. After all, it's what he's wanted all along. A repeat of Ohio. Just one more chance to feel the way he did then. Like every nerve ending was fire, like his heart was about to burst. Like he was the only person in Zero's world. 

By the time Zero is seeing him out, Jude is so wired up that  _ he  _ initiates a kiss. Zero is slow to respond at first, but Jude can feel his lips moving against is. The taste is intoxicating and he pulls Zero closer, his hands burrowing into the soft material of his shirt. 

He's not sure who pulls away first, but when they do, his eyes zero in on kiss swollen lips and all he wants to do is initiate another one 

Danny filters into his mind, and shame washes over him. He's not supposed to be kissing other guys, especially not Zero. 

“Uh, thanks,” he says awkwardly, unable to meet Zero's eyes. 

Zero smiles and pats Jude on the shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about. Trust me.”

Jude wants to scream and say  _ is that all you have to say _ ? However, he's learning that this is Zero. This is what he does and if Jude wants something real from him he has to get a shovel and dig. 

~

Jude is in the middle of telling Lionel about Danny when she stops him. 

“Do you even like this guy? You sound like you're reading an instruction manual.”

It's a good question, but it's not like Jude is going to push away the only person who's shown interest in him. It's just that Danny is a nice enough guy, but there are things that make Jude wonder if he's wasting his time. Jude wants someone he can sit and unwind with, but Danny wants to go out the exclusive bars and clubs. 

He's never used the fact that he's a Kinkade to get into places, and it feels uncomfortable now. Danny thinks it's his birthright, although, it's hard to take his words at face value when he disappears for half the night. 

“He's nice and he likes me,” Jude tells her, wincing when he realises that he sounds like some stupid teenager. “It's not that serious.”

Lionel scoffs and sips her red wine. “If that was the case, you'd have slept with him already and move on. You're not hardwired for  _ not serious _ , Jude. You know, I should set you up with someone.”

Jude barely refrains from banging his head on the bar. 

“I've already had to deal with Zero setting me up. Not you too.”

Lionel's wine glass stops it ascent at the mention of Zero. “Why would Zero be interested in setting you up?”

Jude shrugs. “He was just trying to help out. It was nice of him really.”

“What's going on with you two?” Lionel asks. There's a curious look on her face, but Jude is confident that he can bluff his way through the conversation. 

“Nothing. I spent a bit of time with him in Ohio when I was trying to get him to join the team, and since I work with the agency, I have to touch base with him every now and then.”

Lionel's eyes narrow as she processes Jude's words. For a second, he thinks that she's bought it, but he should know better. 

“What  _ really  _ happened?”

Jude knows that she shouldn't tell her but he needs to confide in  _ someone.  _ Maybe she can help him make sense of Zero's hot and cold behaviour. 

~

Things implode spectacularly one evening after Zero is targeted by a vicious reporter. They claim that he's been caught using escorts and when Jude probes, Zero doesn't deny it. After all the talk about him not doing relationships, it's not surprising. It's just irritating that he caught. 

“What have I told you about getting people to sign NDAs? If you need help, call me. How many times did we go through it, Zero?” Jude is using the tone he reserved for that stray cat he used to take care of. The  _ quiet disappointment  _ voice. 

Zero, for his part, is genuinely apologetic. “I dropped the ball. I'm sorry. It was  _ one  _ time and that girl and I didn't even do anything. We just talked.”

Jude raises an eyebrow. “All of this furore and you didn't  _ do  _ anything with her? Strangely, that makes it worse.”

Zero shrugs despondently and kicks his feet up until Jude's table. Jude rolls his eyes, but he doesn't scold him. He's too tired for that.

“Anyway, we'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm meeting Danny later.”

“How well do you know Danny?” Zero's question takes Jude by surprise; they haven't really spoken about him. He just assumed that Zero wasn't interested. 

“I'm getting to know him,” Jude says. He can hear the defensiveness in his tone, but he doesn't do anything to conceal it. 

Zero runs a hand through his hair and exhales messily. “Jude, I hate to be bearer of bad news, but your boyfriend is an opportunist, a social climber.”

“Fuck you.”

The harsh words surprise Jude himself, but there's something about Zero's words that just ignite a spark in him. 

“Dude, I'm sorry. I thought you two would fizzle out, but I'm just trying to help. You deserve better.”

“Danny's a good guy,” Jude lies, because he knows that Zero is right, but now he's embarrassed. .

Zero shakes his head. “He's an asshole.”

Jude leans down to grab his jacket from the couch. “You know what, I'm going to meet Danny. You can see yourself out.”

Zero's athletic prowess must be what helps him move fast enough to block Jude's exit. The scent of his cologne is enticing and all Jude wants to do is  _ kiss  _ him, but he can't. 

“Jude, you need to stand up for yourself. Don't let this guy walk all over you. Ditch him.”

“You're just jealous that the only option for you is  _ escorts.  _ You hide behind your persona, but admit it, you're lonely and miserable.”

Zero doesn't budge, but his arms fall down to his side. “Maybe I am those things, but so are you. That's the only reason why you're entertaining this guy. You're tired of being alone. Well, you  _ will  _ end up alone either way. Might as well be on your terms.”

The words hit the nail on the head, but Jude's anger fails to subside. He doesn't know who he's mad at. Danny, Zero or himself. 

“Whatever, I'm going to meet him and we're going to have a good time.”

He tries to side step past Zero, but once again, his pathway is blocked. 

“You are the most confusing person that I know.” Zero's words are a harsh whisper but he might as well have screamed them. 

“Right, and you're so damn easy to be around,” Jude snaps. “You kissed me in Ohio and left me in the dark. And then you push me at other guys before  _ offering  _ to kiss me. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Zero takes a step back, but Jude follows him. “I didn't  _ push  _ you, I was trying to help you.”

“Why? Why was it so damn important that I find someone? Why do you care now?”

“‘Cause I have feelings for you, stupid!” 

The words seem to suck the atmosphere out of the room because everything is eerily quiet and still. 

“What?”

Zero mutters something under his breath before he clears his throat. “I liked you back in Ohio, but after we kissed, I panicked. I have fucked up so many damn friendships and relationships and I knew I didn't want to do that with you. I was sure that you'd be pissed when you didn't hear from me.”

Jude snorts. “I was, but I thought I'd imagined things...There was no indication or...I don't know. I thought it was just meaningless to you.”

“Nothing about you will ever be meaningless to me.”

Jude doesn't know who moves first, but within seconds they're kissing. It's nothing like the gentle kisses they've shared so far. This one is messy, dirty and rough and Jude likes it. They tousle for dominance and Zero pulls back long enough to growl 'bedroom’. 

They stumble their way there, pausing to remove their shirts. They're back on each other again, with Zero nipping at Jude's slips and swallowing every moan. It's officially the furthest Jude has ever been with a guy, but he feels at ease. He pushes Zero back briefly and makes quick work of his pants, before he helps Zero out of his. 

“Boxers too?” 

Even with the lust in Zero's eyes, Jude can see the concern. He contemplates whether or not their moving fast but he nods before he can even get into it. Right now, he just wants to touch Zero as much as possible. 

They can worry about everything else later. 

~

Jude is in a meeting at work but he can't focus. The events of the previous night keep playing on his mind. The way Zero kissed him all the way down his chest before taking him into his mouth and sucking him off like a pro. The way their sweaty bodies moved against other; the fervent need in Zero's eyes between heavy kisses, and last but not least, the way Zero pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and held him afterwards. 

Everything was good; too good to be true. 

Danny weighs on his mind, although, he didn't receive a single message from him when he didn't show up to the party so Jude isn't sure where they stand. 

He's not sure where he and Zero stand either. Was it a one time thing. Does Zero  _ really  _ like him or was it all a ploy to keep him away from Danny?

“Jude, I'd like to congratulate you on the last few months,” his boss says, cutting into his thoughts. “I have some good news for you. You've got your first major client.” 

Jude frowns. “Who is it?

“Derek Roman.”

~

Jude turns up at Zero's condo later that day, fresh off a series of meetings and an impromptu gathering to celebrate his new role. Derek seems pleased with the changes, although he does ask if Jude is too close to Zero to focus on the job. 

“No, my work with Zero is purely focused on helping him adjust to the LA.” The lie rolls off his tongue so smoothly that Jude feels bad.

So he's here to face the music so to speak. 

According to the angry text that Danny sent, whatever they had is over (not that it really began in the first place)..

That just leaves Zero and unravelling the mess of what happened the previous night. 

Zero's not at home, so Jude lets himself in with his spare key. When the lights are on, he takes a good look around. The decorations are sparse. There are no pictures, no ornaments. Just bare, white walls. It's like a showroom. In a way, it reminds him of the image Zero projected before the escort scandal. This wholesome book with a perfect front cover and blank pages. 

Jude wonders where he fits into that. 

The sound of keys jangling snap him out of his reverie. Zero emerges from the hallway, with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. The frown on his face melts into a smile when he sees Jude.

“Hey, hotshot,” he says. He drops the bag and shrugs off his jacket. “I thought you'd be at Derek's party?”

Jude shrugs. “I left early. Wasn't really my scene. What about you?”

Zero points at the bag. “Busy working out. Plus, Derek still thinks I'm gunning for his spot on the team.”

“Aren't you?” Jude quirks an eyebrow. 

Zero shakes his head. “I want my success with this team to be on my own merit. That's why I told the agency that you deserve to work with the team's star player.”

This is first that Jude's hearing of Zero's involvement in his new role. His boss made it sound like a unanimous decision. 

“Why would you do that?”

Zero rubs at his eyes tiredly and drops down onto the cream leather couch. “I'm in the middle of scandal and Derek is flying high. That's where you need to be. At the top. You're a good agent, Jude.”

“I've only ever been a  _ junior  _ agent, which is barely a step up from being the coffee boy.”

“I had top agents from around the country trying to recruit me and you're the only one that stood out.” 

“Look, I didn't come here to talk about this,” Jude says, somehow finding the guts to change the subject. “I want to talk about what happened yesterday.”

Zero sits up and clasps his hand in front of him. “I hope I didn't make things awkward for you and Danny.” 

His facial expression belies the words, but Jude doesn't mind. 

He just wants to know if it was  _ real.  _

“Be honest. Did you do all of that stuff because you  _ like  _ me or because you didn't want me to go with Danny?”

Zero's answer doesn't come right away. The silence stretches on for so long that Jude is tempted to run and never look back. 

“I wanted to call,” is how Zero starts, “back when I was in Ohio. I...Like I told you, I don't do relationships. I barely do friendships. Certainly don't do family. I figured that leaving it was for the best.”

“That sounds lonely,” Jude says, even though he's one to talk. He's chasing after a relationship with his father and barely speaking to his mother. 

“Being alone beats having someone and watching them walk away from you,” Zero admits quietly. “I used to think that it was the price I paid for retaining my sanity, but maybe there are people in life who are worth breaking your own rules.”

Jude assumes that Zero is talking about him, but he doesn't want to hear vague words that hint at the prospect of a relationship, he wants to hear the real thing. 

“Danny broke up with me.”

Something akin to anger flashes behind Zero's eyes, but it's gone before Jude van examine it. 

“He's an idiot.” 

Jude shakes his head, but he can't help the quiet chuckle that escapes him. “I know. I'm also not really cut up over it because I only agreed to go out with him so I could get over you.”

Zero's eyes meet his and it's like something clicks in place. They hold each other's gaze until Zero's phone chimes loudly. 

“Sorry, it's from the guys. They're wondering why I'm not at the party.”

Jude feels his shoulders slump automatically. “Oh. We can finish this later if you want to go. Actually, it's probably better that you're seen there. We might be putting your quest for stardom on hold, but if people see that you're still on good terms with the team….”

He trails off when he realises that Zero is smirking at him. 

On one hand, that level of smugness is irritating on every level, but Jude can't pretend that he's not enticed by it somehow. 

“What?”

“Your not my agent, Jude. That means that, you have to shut up and let me say something cheesy like 'I’d rather be here with you’ and then we can fool around, grab some takeout and talk about what all of this means tomorrow.”

It takes Jude a few minutes to process all of that, but when he does, he still have to make sure he understands. “So...you want to be with me?”

“I'm in love with you, stupid, so... yeah,” Zero says with a quiet laugh. “Don't make me say all of that stuff again. I'm not good with words.”

It's at that point that Jude realises that this is Zero. This is his way of communicating. It's never going to be as black and white as he wants it to be and...he's okay with that. 

He's  _ more  _ than okay with it. 

“I love you too…”

Zero's smile is bashful, but Jude can see the underlying relief in his eyes. 

Considering that Jude was dreading Zero's move to L.A. a few months ago, it's funny the way things have worked out. 

Not that he's complaining - he's finally got his guy. 

That's all that matters. 

  
_ Fin.  _


End file.
